Question: To visit her grandmother, Stephanie takes a motorcycle 5.04 miles and a scooter 2.25 miles. In total, the journey takes 23.2 minutes. How many miles is Stephanie's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on scooter = total distance. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ Stephanie travels 7.29 miles in total.